diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Galeona
Geleona was a dark-skinned enchantress who helped General Augustus Malevolyn. She was considered attractive, with lush black hair, an enticing figure, and red lips. She was proficient in magic, able to cast it, and sense the magic of demons. Biography Aranoch Galeona served Malevolyn while his army resided at the northern tip of Aranoch. Having obtained the helmet of Bartuc, Malevolyn sought the armor. Every morning, Malevolyn went to Galeona, seeking portents of the future. In turn, every evening, Galeona visited his tent for "personal matters." What he didn't know was that she was also working with Xazax, a servant of Belial, who was also seeking the armor. She intended to manipulate both of them to her own ends. One day, Malevolyn told her of a dream he had received, how he had seen the armor of Bartuc being worn by a man. Casting her magic, Galeona claimed that "blood calls to blood," seeing a warrior in the lands of the West. She could not identify who this man was, or where he was exactly, but believed he was heading in their direction—perhaps the helm and armor of Bartuc were calling out to each other. He left her tent, leaving Galeona to ponder her future. She'd seen that Malevolyn had become more unstable of late, and that he was wearing the helm more. Once, she'd caught him speaking as if he were truly Bartuc himself. She knew that the helm and likely the armor possessed some kind of magical force, but so far, she'd been unable to identify or control it. If she could control it, however, she wouldn't need Malevolyn. Awhile later, Galeona was woken by by Xazax, who was slinking around her tent. He claimed he was only studying the helmet. Galeona tried to get more information out of him, but none was forthcoming. Eventually, Malevolyn confronted her. They were still in Aranoch, his men were growing restless, and there was no sign of the one carrying Bartuc's armor. He subtly threatened to have her killed if he didn't make good on her earlier promises. Placating him, she asked for one who had disappointed him of late. Malevolyn nominated Captain Tolos. He entered her tent, where, at her bidding, Xazax killed him. She performed a ritual through Tolos's corpse where she and Xazax summoned a Dreamer. Through the being, they were able to find their quarry, who was sailing on the Hawksfire. Appearing as a translucent being, she managed to get his name (Norrec). However, Xazax proved too eager, and accidentally revealed himself to Norrec, breaking the connection. They could not summon the Dreamer back, and while perhaps Malevolyn could give her a second lackey for human sacrifice, she instead focused her thoughts on Norrec's words. He had mentioned he sailed to a place named "Lut." It didn't take her long to realize that he was referring to Lut Lut Gholein. She headed off to tell Malevolyn. After all, she reflected, he'd long since sought to conquer that city. Malevolyn gave the order for the camp to be struck, and to head towards the city. Returning to her tent, she found that Xazax wasn't to be found. At least not intially. He returned, but refused to answer her questions as to where he'd been. He almost slew her in his rage, but drew back. Galeona was perturbed that Xaxaz had been willing to break their pact, but also noticed that the demon seemed frightened of something.Legacy of Blood Lut Gholein Malevolyn led his army into Aranoch. Galeona traveled at his size, using her magic to provide illumination as they traveled through the night. Despite her queries, he remained convinced that the helmet and armor would work for him. He made mention of his brother, of how this time, Viz-jun would fall. In essence, recounting the final battle of the Mage Clan Wars. She used the magic of one of her rings to probe the armor, escapling Malevolyn's notice. Her hand was burnt as a result of the helmet's enchantments, leaving a permenant scar, and reducing the ring to slag. Malevolyn didn't notice, but she noted that the helmet had never reacted so violently before. She'd assumed up until now that the armor's power was due to Bartuc's enchantments, but now she wondered if Bartuc himself sought to return from the dead. As they neared Lut Gholein days later, Galeona noticed that Malevolyn's mood had brightened, as if he had already succeeded in his goals. This gave her cause for concern. She suspected that this was due to Xazax somehow, whom she had barely seen recently. She guessed that Xazax was trying to manipulate Malevolyn directly. Still, Xaxaz had to remain far away from the caravan during the day, lest he be discovered, which gave her time to look for Norrec directly. She headed out into the desert, and used her magic to locate him. A day out from Lut Gholein, Malevolyn made a pact with Xazax, making his army a demonic one. Galeona had slipped out beforehand, but sensed the hellish emminations regardless. She used her magic to follow Norrec, who she knew had ridden out into the desert from Lut Gholein. She intended to manipulate Norrec in the same way that she'd tried to manipulate Malevolyn, feeding him the idea that he could control the armor, while she remained the puppet master. Eventually, she found him, and played the role of a helpless woman looking for aid. Norrec wasn't the fool she'd anticipated him to be, but he did buy her story, and let slip that he could use the aid of a Sorceress in regards to the armor he was wearing. He revealed that he was looking for the Arcane Sanctuary, the tomb of his "brother." Of Horazon, speaking as if he himself was Bartuc. Galeona helped Norrec navigate the Sanctuary. But, when the Sanctuary started falling apart, she foolishly tried to save herself by leaving Norrec to die. Norrec, possessed by the armor, became enraged at his betrayal, and the armor retaliated against her, casting a powerful spell at her. She tried to defend herself with her own spell, but she failed. The armor's spell killed her. References Category:Witches